


Chiaki Namami's Father's Day

by Knives_Crossed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knives_Crossed/pseuds/Knives_Crossed
Summary: A short little one-shot about Chiaki trying to make breakfast in bed for her father.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Chiaki Namami's Father's Day

“Come on… It can’t be that hard…”

The young Chiaki Nanami stood in the darkened kitchen, her eyes still fluttering open and shut. A quick glance at the time told her that it was 6 AM, way earlier than any girl of her age should be awake. In fact, Chiaki usually slept until past noon, requiring her father to drag her out of bed every morning. 

This was no ordinary morning, however. Far from it. It was Father’s Day. Ever since Chihiro Fujisaki adopted the little girl, he had maintained an extremely close relationship with his daughter. He bought Chiaki all of the newest games, and loved her more than anything else in the entire world. Now, Chiaki wanted to do something to at least try and repay him. From cartoons and games, she knew that it was customary to make the father breakfast in bed. But without a mother to help her out, Chiaki was clueless, and still sleepy…

Realizing she needed assistance, Chiaki walked over to Chihiro’s personal laptop and booted it up, opening the Alter Ego program. Chiaki always considered the AI her brother, and would often have conversations of it whenever she could. Its cheerful face, resembling a much younger Chihiro, smiled at Chiaki as it booted up.

“-Good morning Chiaki!-”

“Hey…”

“-How may I assist you?-”

“It’s Father’s Day, and I wanna make breakfast for daddy…”

“-Okay, on it!-”

Alter Ego’s face disappeared, replaced by a little spinning circle that indicated it was gathering something. It soon reappeared with a polite “-Done!-” The computer had collected an easy to understand recipe for toast.

“I should make toast for daddy?”

“-I think so! Just remember what he told you about the toaster.-”

“I’ll be safe…”

“-Great! Tell me if you need anything else!-”

“Not right now…”

Switching to the toast recipe, the girl of six moved as quietly as possible toward the supply cabinet. Chiaki was dressed in little pink pajamas with Norio characters on it, something that Chihiro had bought her for her birthday a few months back. The attire also included pink bunny slippers, of which Chiaki was quite fond of. 

Rubbing her eyes with one hand, Chiaki got the supply cabinet’s door open and took out a bag containing a loaf of bread. The first struggle was getting the bread tie off of the bag. Chiaki struggled with how to get it off for a good five minutes, before eventually realizing that she could just untie it. Now that the bag was open, she still had quite a few steps before she had something edible on her hands.

The next part went fairly smoothly. Chiaki merely took a slice of bread out of the bag, and put in the toaster, flicking the lever down. With some downtime, Chiaki decided to partake in another father’s day tradition: The making of the card.

Folding up a piece of paper and getting out some crayons, Chiaki got to work on her magnum opus. It only took her a few minutes to draw the circles and lines that were supposed to represent her and her father, and an even shorter time to scribble “I love you daddy” along the top of it. It was the proudest Chiaki had ever been at an art piece, and she spent a good long while marveling at it with a smile.

Of course, distracted with her card, Chiaki completely forgot about the toast. By the time she remembered and popped it out, it had been charred beyond recognition. Even despite its black color, Chiaki didn’t seem to notice a problem with it. Crossing off the “toast bread” option on the virtual checklist, she looked to the next step.

“Put butter on bread…” Chiaki read aloud. Due to Chihiro’s tutoring, and an absurd amount of text-based video games and visual novels, she learned to read a lot faster than most other students her age. “Seems easy enough…”

Opening up the fridge, Chiaki got out a stick of butter, unwrapped it, and placed it onto the toast. “That was easy…”

Pleased with her concoction, Chiaki decided that her father would probably like a drink to go along with the “meal.” She debated between milk and orange juice, eventually compromising with herself and pouring Chihiro a nice glass of tap water with a singular ice cube.

“Perfect,” Chiaki convinced herself. She scooped up the plate in one hand, and the glass in the other, slipping the card she made into her back pocket. Chiaki tiptoed to the door of her father's room, and with her hands full, was faced with a dilemma concerning the doorknob. She resolved to open the door with her elbow, which took a considerable amount of effort to accomplish. Also using her elbow, Chiaki flicked up the lightswitch snapping her father awake with a jolt.

“Happy Father’s Day…” Chiaki announced, stifling a yawn. She set the breakfast down on Chihiro’s bedside table. “I made you food…”

Chihiro, now in his late-twenties and dressed in modest-looking striped pajamas, was looking back and forth between the food on his nightstand and the dorky smile on his daughter’s face. He would’ve asked what she was doing up at six in the morning, but one look at the plate of food told him all that he needed to know.

“You made this…?” He asked, rubbing the sleepy out of his eyes.

“Yep! All by myself…”

Chihiro could bring himself to get mad at his daughter. He smiled, reaching over to take the card that Chiaki offered him. He stared at the card for a long time, and Chiaki watched his face light up and turn into a smile. Chihiro pulled Chiaki into a hug, in which he gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

“I love you…” Chiaki closed her eyes and snuggled up into bed with her father, resting her head on his chest.

Chihiro wrapped an arm around Chiaki and pulled her closer.

“I love you too, sweetie.”

Chiaki drifted back to sleep without too much effort. Chihiro managed to slip out of his bed without his daughter noticing, making sure to tuck her in before beginning his daily routine. He tossed out the food discreetly, as to not upset Chiaki, but did enjoy the moderately-cold cup of water.

And the drawing?

Well, it got hung up on the wall, right next to a picture of Chihiro cradling baby Chiaki right after adopting her.


End file.
